


Werewolves Mate for Life

by EmberSparks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain America - Freeform, Cultural Taboo, Established, Human Tony, Is it bestiality?, M/M, Omega Tony, Sex while in wolf form, Taboo, Werewolf, Werewolf Steve, set after first avengers, what is the protocol for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSparks/pseuds/EmberSparks
Summary: The history books have it down that Captain America was the world's first super soldier, created in a lab with a secret serum. In actuality, Steve Rogers was bitten by a werewolf during World War II. Now in the 21st century, the alpha and his mouthy mate have learned to adapt—until Tony Stark decides to break another rule....well, a guideline.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that Steve Rogers could remember was blinking against a bright light filling the small room he was in. His face was pressed into the smooth floor. His body ached, he was naked, covered in goosebumps but still burning up as he lifted himself onto his knees. 

He raised a hand against the unfiltered sunlight, blinking around the room, his free palm searching along the smooth wall, searching. Well. It used to be smooth. Now the metal was scarred and marred with a myriad of scratches here and there, all around a flat pad that lit the moment Steve’s hand was over it. A shade slid down over the wall-sized window. 

He rested his head back against the wall, relishing the cool against his back. 

“Hey Jarvis, you awake?”

“Of course sir, always.” The cool British voice sounded throughout the room, the source hidden carefully behind the walls. 

Precious few things were left in the den during a full-moon night. Because anything, and everything, could easily be turned into a chew toy. The nest of blankets was mostly shredded, water was spilled and the chain…

It had taken Steve a minute or two to realize that something was missing from his barebones room. 

“Why am I unchained?” His voice broke to a rasp as he spoke. His abused bones protested as he reached over to a panel of wall, pulling out a refrigerated drawer full of water bottles. 

“I believe that was Mr. Stark’s doing, sir,” Jarvis answered the rhetorical at once, the nuance lost on the AI. 

“Tony? He’s awake already?” the alpha cocked an eyebrow as he downed an entire bottle in one go. “Or did he just forget to go to sleep, again” he snorted. 

“Mr. Stark is in the kitchen of the residential level of the tower. Would you like me to ring him?”

“No, nope. I’m up. Getting up. Right now,” Steve groaned, turning onto his hands and knees and slowly getting his feet under him. 

His body felt like lead. A solid slug of it, trying to melt into the ground. He followed the paneling of the wall to the next drawer, pulling out fresh, loose-fitting pants and a cotton t-shirt, with Stark Industries printed across the chest. 

He snorted at his omega’s sense of humor before sliding into the clothes. 

\----

Steve followed the smell of coffee and the sound of someone puttering around to the kitchen. His mate was leaning over the coffee machine, its panels open and his hands in the wiring, even as it sputtered in the middle of a brew. The alpha smiled gently, shaking his head. 

But, what did surprise him, was that his mate was fully dressed and looked to have showered recently. 

“Morning sweetheart,” Steve said, and Tony gave a start that made him chuckle and wrap his arms around the other’s waist. His voice was a bit deeper and rougher than it normally was, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard before. “Easy, it’s just me, no more monsters.”

Tony eased into the hold after a moment, his hands sliding up Steve’s arm to tangle with his fingers. “Mm, you’re only a monster when you get up this early to go jogging. Really, who does that?” 

Steve snorted, causing Tony’s hair to rustle a bit. The omega gave a delicate little shiver, that the alpha wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t in his usual post-wolf clingy phase. 

“You have an alright night last night?” the captain asked, his hold resting down around his hips, freeing his hands to continue the fiddling he knew the genius’s hands were itching for. “I know you don’t sleep well when I’m gone. Read that as, at all.”

“You’re not wrong,” Tony said, leaving the guts of the coffee machine spilled out as he turned in the loose arms around him. “Usually fall asleep watching the big blonde wolf packing around in circles.”

That’s right. Steve always forgot there were cameras in his den. Not his idea. He’d spent the last 90 years keeping his other form a shameful secret from the world. Imagine how America would look on their captain if they only knew he turned into a bloodthirsty beast once or twice a month. Tony made jokes about it being his ‘time of the month’ that only made Steve laugh after the moon had passed. He also teased about dying his hair to see if the wolf wouldn’t be a dirty-blonde next time. Though Steve argued the wolf’s fur was more of a tawny color, though he never wanted to see the video footage to be proven right or wrong. 

Which reminded him of something. 

“Speaking of that, did you deactivate the chain last night?” he tilted his head, trying to catch Tony’s gaze. He noticed how the dark eyes were avoiding him, and that was never a good sign. 

The omega hesitated, his focus on sliding his touch up from Steve’s forearms across the broad planes of his chest, resting there. “Mm, you weren’t doing the pacing thing last night. Which, by the way, will save me a fortune on flooring if you’d cut that bad habit.”

“Really, you’re going to lecture me about bad habits?” 

Tony smirked at the cocked eyebrow. “I’d never dream of it.” 

The scattered machine behind them gave a trilling beep, and Steve had to release him to fix his coffee. He didn’t know how Tony stomached the stuff. It was way too strong these days, but it could be because food tended to repulse the alpha right after a change. Unlike before it, when he devoured everything in sight. Probably because they refused to feed the wolf during the night. 

“So, what was it doing then?” 

“Hm?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder as he dumped sugar into his cup. 

“Instead of pacing, what was the wolf doing?” Steve prodded, noting the way he turned back quickly. 

His mate was hiding something. But what? Saving him from embarrassing details of what his animal side spent his night doing? Steve couldn’t be more ashamed of the wolf, even if it gave him enough strength to save people in his skin. 

“You don’t remember anything, at all?” the omega hedged, his hip resting against the kitchen counter, shielding behind his mug. 

“Bits and pieces, sometimes, you know that. But I don’t try to remember, you know that. “ Steve folded his arms over his chest. “Tones...what’re you not saying.”

“What, no, not saying nothing.” Tony fumbled, and let out a short, nervous laugh. “Mm, Rogers, you are still the only one disarming enough to throw me off my game. Really, it’s dangerous.”

Steve’s face hardened. “There are more dangerous things.” 

Tony let the silence sit thickly between them for a moment.

Steve’s nostrils flared, and he had to duck his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was all starting to make sense. He was unchained, and there were more scraps of clothes around the den this morning.

“The only thing more dangerous than me here, is your unbelievable lack of self-preservation” he growled.

“Yet, here I am, in one piece.”

Steve’s jaw clenched with such force that he could feel his teeth grind together. “You went. Into. The wolf’s den.”

Tony pressed his lips together. The alpha’s eyes were hard on his face, watching him vasilate between guilt and stubborness. Normally. Any other moonphase. He found his omega’s spunk and attitude endearing. 

“You were, making this noise,” Tony excused, gesturing a little bit as he talked. Steve was unmoved. “Like, I’ve never heard before. Not growling or howling.”

“It was luring you in,” Steve huffed, ruffling through his hair and making a mess of it. “And you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.”

A smirk lit Tony’s brown irises, for just a flash of a moment, before he seemed to think better of it. “It was this...cooing sound, and you were huddled over in the corner and...yeah, I thought you might have been sick or something.”

Steve’s worst fears were confirmed.

He was terrified, constantly, of hurting people. Especially, of hurting someone he loved so dearly. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Tony’s hands were on him, the rough thumbs brushing over his cheek bones and soothing down his jaw. Tony wasn’t great with words. Well, he was, but not important words. He nuzzled up under his alpha’s jaw; one of the few submissive gestures Steve’s omega gave. 

“I’m aware, that I do stupid things, occasionally” Tony murmured, by way of an apology. 

“So, naturally, you waltzed right in” he huffed, resting his chin on Tony’s head. 

“Mm, less waltz, more boxstep.” he shrugged. “I’d take a step or two, you’d do this hunched up crawl a little closer, still cooing.” 

“Which you took as an invitation.”

“Oh it was a very strong come on.”

Steve blinked. 

He gripped Tony by the shoulders, to see his face properly. “Tony, you are joking...aren’t you?”

His strong-willed, flirtatious, bold as brass omega...blushed. 

“You didn’t-” 

“You shoved your nose into my crotch, pretty obvious what you were after.” 

“Tony! You didn’t let me-” He lifted the shorter man easily off of his feet, placing him on the kitchen island, hands moving over him franticallly, ducking between his thighs, seeing if he could smell any blood. “Did I hurt you!?”

“Please, I’ve gotten worse lovebites before.” Tony huffed, though he allowed the touching over his chest to the bump of the reactor under his sweatshirt, and down over his quads and calves, looking for broken bones and tender places.

Steve was far from amused; not satisfied with his inspection, he reached to pull down the waist of Tony’s pants, when a hand finally shot out and caught his wrists. “And I’ve given worse my self.” 

“Tony?”

“Steve. It’s not that bad.” He hedged, before tugging at the elastic, revelaing a long, red scratch along the curve of his hip. “And it only happened when the clothes didn’t come off fast enough. No problem at all when I was out of them.”

Steve was preocupied, fitting his hand to the curve of Tony’s hip. It was almost a match, like his fingers made the tips of the long claws. 

“I could’ve bitten you…”

“But again, you didn’t,” Tony noticed what he was doing, and moved to pull the harm away, letting his palm rest on his warm skin and their matemark. “Besides, your mouth was a bit preoccupied. 

Steve felt his brow furrow, before it raised nearly to his hair line. “Tony...I didn’t....”

“Do the exact same thing human you does when you’ve got me pinned down...yeah, yeah you did.” Tony Stark was absolutely grinning from ear to ear. “And, I mean, I think some of the tongue-talent you’ve got translated over, cause, holy shit.”

“God, Tones, you’re...so unbelievably ridiculous.” The laugh that came out of the captain was weak and stressed but so very releaved. Tony walked into his den and all he came out with was a weird fetish. That was almost too good to be true. 

The air between them buzzed for a moment, tingling with that spark of excitement that the mates could feel as they got closer and closer, until they were one... But Steve shook his head, not letting himself become distracted. His hands moved up under Tony’s shirt, finding the texture of more shallow scratches. 

Steve ducked his head to his mate’s shoulder, trying to calm the rush of emotions rushing through him. Tony’s arms came around his neck, holding to him, humming like he was trying to reassure the alpha that he was absolutely fine. 

But he just couldn’t believe that.

He had to be downplaying, or sugar coating, or something. Steve gripped to the fabric of Tony’s shirt, wanting to demand that the omega take it off and show in the damage that was actually done. 

“Show me the video.”

\---

“This might not be the best idea in the world.” Tony said, and actually made Steve laugh. Mostly laugh. “I’m just saying, not that I’d object to watching porn with you, because, hell, I’d never object to doing anything with you Captain Underpants.”

“Tones, is now really the best time to be making underwear model jokes?”

“Says the guy who wants to watch a video of us having sex on a Sunday morning.”

“It’s not, for the thrill of it,” Steve hesitated, glancing at the loading tablet screen in Tony’s hands, giving a defensive shrug of his shoulders. “It’s...gathering intelligence.”

The omega turned in his lap, a bemused expression already on his lips. “You wanna know how wolf-you fucks? Spoiler alert, it’s doggy style.”

Steve through his head back over the sofa and groaned. “Come on Tony. Really? Do you have to make a joke of everything?”

The device in the omega’s hands had started playing, giving off the sounds of a wolf scratching and pacing, fading into a yowling coo that had the hairs on the back of the alpha’s neck prickling for some reason. But neither were paying the footage much attention. 

“Only the things people take too seriously.” 

 

“I’m not taking this too seriously. You’re not taking it seriously enough. ”

Tony moved so he was actually facing his mate, his lips tugged down in a frown, making that perfectly trimmed facial hair twitch. “I am fine, don’t interrupt it’s rude, and wolfie curled up and went right off to sleep after his knot-”

On the sofa cushion next to the mated pair, the recorded version of Tony had opened the door and stepped into the den. “Human you is so gonna kill me for this.”

“You….you let it...knot you.” The tablet fell completely to the side as the alpha’s fingers dug into the smooth leather of the sofa. 

“I let you knot me, yeah, like I always have.” Tony squared his shoulders, subtly, under Steve’s gaze. 

“That thing isn’t me Tony, for the love of God, don’t you get that?” the alpha was growling now, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Most omegas had a self-defense reaction to an alpha’s glare. The curled in on themselves, ducked their heads, or showed their bellies in a submissive posture. Tony Stark straightened up. Despite the fact that he was sitting in the fuming Captain’s lap. 

“Ever consider the fact that you’re wrong?”

Steve was silent for a long moment. 

Beside them, the wolf had the omega on his ass in his bed of torn cloth and blankets. Its long pink tongue dragged over Tony’s crotch until the fabric was dark and wet between his legs. The huge paws came forward, ripping the gray away to leave nothing but bare skin, before going for his shirt. 

“Let me see.” The alpha demanded, leaving no room for argument. 

Though Tony always managed to sneak in a quip, “If you take my pants off I can’t be held responsible for how I react.”

Steve’s lips pressed into a very thin, very hard line. 

“Right, right, they’re coming off alright.” the omega huffed, before glancing around the couch. He grabbed the tablet, setting it on the coffee table in front of the sofa, before sliding down to take the cushion it was once on. 

The blue eyes stayed on him as he pushed the sweats off down his thighs, a glance up telling him that was not enough and he pushed the clothing off completely. Tony just couldn’t help himself. Steve’s attention was brought to the jump of his omega cock as he spread his legs for his mate. 

“Not the time Tones” he murmured, his voice softening as he inspected the greenish bruises along the skin of his partnern’s thighs, wondering if weight had been put on them to keep them open. 

“Sorry...fuck, doesn’t help that past me is getting rimmed by the biggest tongue of his life right now.”

Steve had completely tuned out the video by now, focusing on Tony’s other leg. Though the back of his mind registered the sounds of his mate moans, and the ridiculously lewd, wet, lapping sound. 

“Utterly incorrigible,” the alpha rolled his eyes, scooting forward on his knees. “Gonna touch you now,” he warned because he tried to be a gentleman.

Tony’s cock and balls seemed to be no worse for wear, though he doubted the wolf paid this part of the omega much attention. But his hole was puffy and red. Still. Hours after he’d got on his hands and knees for a werewolf. Tony groaned when Steve probed tenderly, wetting his finger first.

“Still sore?”

“Done worse, to myself, on my own, just saying.” Tony grunted, his hips bucking down to the intrusion. 

“Too much?” Steve asked seriously, which made Tony quickly shake his head. His muscles weren’t as elastic as Steve was used to, more like when he woke Tony up for a second round after his first knot. Which, he had permission to do. 

The Captain continued his examination, looking for damage or tearing, but he hadn't found any by the time his digit brushed the little numb inside his mate that made the omega’s back arch and his cock curve up towards his belly. The heady scent of slick was already filling the small space between them. 

Must have been irresistible to the wolf…as it was to Steve Rogers. Seeing the ever arrogant and cool Tony Stark under him, legs spread and thighs trembling, his face contorting as his throbbing channel was toyed with. 

“Please...alpha...I can go another round.” His confidence was marred by the desperate hitch in his voice as a second finger was added. Yep, just like round two sex with Tony. 

“Mm, I’m sorry kitten, I don’t think I can do that.” Steve teased, a smile coming to his lips. 

Maybe it was Tony’s smell, his wanton face, and sounds, or the grunts and growls coming from the recording of them. His willful omega had no choice but to submit to the big beast, nearly disappearing beneath the tawny fur. 

Other than the unobstructed view of his ass, being plunged by a thick pink cock. 

Tony didn’t manage to get words out. The moment he opened his mouth, Steve crooked his fingers, dragging over his sore sweet spot, swallowing his cry with a demanding kiss. 

“Cause...” Steve pulled back long enough to smirk at the heavy-lidded brown eyes. “If I knot you now, how will you ever learn your lesson?”

Steve recognized the instant that past Tony came, the recording not doing that mewling little cry justice.

He wanted to hear it. Live and in person. 

The alpha plunged his fingers, hard and fast into his mate. The omega wriggled against him, gripping at his shirt and tossing his head as he fought off his orgasm. Steve growled along Tony’s ear, pinning him by the shoulder, and biting into his matemark anew. Tony’s cock sputtered between them and the wolf let out a triumphant howl. 

Steve eased his fingers out of his mate, kissing along his mark and up to his neck and face. Nuzzling him to comfort him and ease him back, murmuring to him as he panted and the light of the arc reactor danced between them. Steve cupped Tony’s jaw. 

“No more fucking with the wolf alright? I wanna be able to cherish every night I have with you.” He murmured, kissing over Tony’s nose to his lips. 

“Mm...still Sunday morning.”

“Tony.”

“Yeah yeah...Aye, aye, Captain. “


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony Stark stood framed in the heavy, steal plated doorway, biting his bottom lip, and weighing his chance of survival before he stepped over the threshold into the wolf's den. At once, the opening slid shut behind him, blending seamlessly into the wall. It gave a nice, solid, thud.  

Which, from this side of things, wasn't even remotely comforting. 

"Human you is so gonna kill me for this," the omega murmured, running a hand through his hair. 

There was only one window in this room, and it was high, high above the city so that no actual people could be seen from it because they didn't know how the wolf would react. 

Though, right now, it seemed the bear-sized ball of fur was going less for bloodthirsty creature feature released on the local townspeople...and more for brooding teenager. His paws were folded over one another, his muzzle resting on them with his shoulders hunched. Just as a bemused expression came to Tony's face, the wolf let out a long sigh through his nose. 

"Really? Doesn't matter what body you're in huh? You brood the same way." the omega snorted. 

That seemed to get a little bitt of the wolf's attention. His big blue eyes opened and glanced over at Tony, and between them and the blonde, not tawny, hair, the billionaire inventor felt like his mate was pouting at him. Usually for something he'd said. Or hadn't remembered to do. 

"What'd I forget Stevie? Take the garbage out, anniversary dinner? I remembered it was moon-day I should get some credit for that."

The wolf huffed and rolled over on to his other side. Well, he would have, if the python-thick chain and shining metal collar around his neck. 

Tony felt a sudden pang of guilt. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his gray lounge pants, his bare feet brushing the circle worn smooth in the middle of the den. Obviously where the wolf had been pacing, at the maximum length of the chain. As if to emphasize, the wolf let out a breathy whimper. 

"Jarvis, deactivate the chain in Wolf Den."

"Mr. Stark, my protocol is to double check during danger-"

"Easy! Easy....double check confirmed just stop talking." Tony said, lifting both hands and trying to soothe the low grumble starting from the den's occupant at the sound of another voice. His head lifted, and the thin black lips started to pull back over his teeth at not being able to find the source of the voice.

The collar popped open with a click. 

Tony saw his life flash before his eyes. 

The wolf blinked, stood, and shook out his coat, before taking off at a run around the room. He was certain he was dead, until the blonde furball went right past him, prancing back and forth across the room. Tony snorted out a laugh, his hands on his hips as he shook his head. The big puppy stopped long enough to roll right across his nest of shredded blankets. 

And knocked Tony right off his feet and into the nest. 

The wolf lifted his head at the grunt and curse the omega let out. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, " Tony answered the imploring look, the wolf dropping down and looking at him with big, apologetic eyes. "Just got the jump on me." If Steve had done the same thing to him, Tony would have followed it up with a quip about his age. Which, the alpha was not to reciprocate under any circumstances. 

But the wolf seemed to have a different idea. He was still down, hunched, now crawling towards Tony. The omega raised an eyebrow, but he didn't back up as the big head loomed over him, nudged against his chest where the arc reactor was glowing through black tank top. Tony opened his mouth- but the cold nose was moving on, up over his shoulder and nuzzling his face when he stopped in the crook of his neck. 

"Mm, smell something familiar there big guy?"  Tony teased, his instincts urging his chin to turn when his mate was so close to their mark, his hand coming up absently to pet the fuzzy face against him. 

He felt the wolf's reaction as much as he heard it. 

Soft, sweet, not a growl or a howl or even a grunt. It was a lilting coo that caused a shiver to roll down the omega's body, more than the hot breath playing over his bare skin. That was the sound Tony had responded to when he heard it over the surveillance cam while he was elbows deep in a car engine. Now it was rumbling through the alpha and into him.

And, well, the omega had to respond to his mate. 

"Fuck," Tony's breath hitched, his body tingling as that little spark he associated with Steve flickered into life, their bond coming to life between him and the wolf. Between him and his mate. He gripped to the big furry head, clenching against the slick threatening to rush down his thighs. 

Not the time Tony. Definitely not. Under the table at a press conference was not the time and now was definitely not the time to get all wet over- fuck. The omega opened his eyes as a sloppy pink tongue the length of his forearm went for another drag across his crotch. 

His thighs pressed together as the flush crawled across his face, causing the furry muzzle between his legs to give a growl that vibrated right through the cotton of his pants. 

"So...so gonna kill me," Tony gasped as his thighs fell open. 

The wolf's tongue darted out again, practically soaking the material, making it dark until it clung to the omega's prick. He stiffened at once, slicking himself in earnest. 

Tony was pushed back onto his elbows as his head nearly collided with a fuzzy forehead. He felt the wolf transfer weight onto a front paw as big as a baseball glove, the other coming to the omega's leg to keep him pinned and spread. 

This wasn't happening. Thie definitely could not be happening. Tony was imaging it or just dreaming that the mythical monster was exactly like his Steve. When the omega teased and taunted enough that his alpha threw him down over the bed and devoured him. Until the very proud superhero-philanthropist was whining and begging for a knot, ready to rip off clothing with his teeth if he had-

He'd imagined that. 

He'd just been thinking of the very distinct sound of loose-fitting pants being torn off of his body because it was such a turn on when he'd convinced his gentle giant of an alpha to destroy some property and-

Another rip and Tony looked up to see sopping gray material hanging from the wolf's teeth, his head coming back down. 

"Easy!  Easy, pants off, got it!"  Tony patted the wolf's muzzle, pushing against him when the huge creature didn't get the hint. The paw on his upper thigh dragged over his hip, causing the omega to hiss at the sting. The pants were in ribbons now, so Tony just had to toss them aside. He moved up onto his knees, running a hand over the scratch to see if it was bleeding, turning towards the window to try to use some of the light from the bustling city outside. 

The wolf ducked his head in a way that almost seemed apologetic. 

"It's okay fluffy I know you didn't mean to." 

Tony murmured, ruffling his drooping ears. The wolf started to coo once again, nuzzling along Tony's hip, the tongue moving back over it sweetly, cleaning the angry red line curving around Tony's hip.  Probably unsanitary...but it was the thought that counted. 

Actually, who even knew with werewolf saliva. 

Tony's hand fell from the top of his head as the wolf moved around, licking down the outside of his leg and around. It was evident the moment he caught a taste of slick. 

The omega was not so much nudged as knocked onto his hands and knees, catching himself on his elbows before his face could hit the hard floor. He sucked in a breath, but before he could protest, something hot and rough dragged across his now naked hole. 

Tony's head dropped onto his arms, pleasure causing a shudder up and down his spine. The shaking only worsened with each pass of that damn tongue, a steady string of unintelligible curses coming from his lips as he practically poured slick. His thighs were pushed further apart, the wolf lapping obscenely. 

It was sloppy and loud, and oh, so very good. 

He was already a mess when the tongue started to catch on his rim, his body relaxing to allow the intrusion with a heated familiarity. His prick hung dripping between his leg. Arousal and the chill of his wet skin making him shiver. 

"Fuck....alpha....please..."

But the wolf didn't want to seem to stop. Even as his mate was whining with need, rocking back, trying to have that tongue deeper.  Tony whined, so hard it hurt until he felt the wolf's snout lick his way past his rim and in-

Tony dropped his head as his body convulsed under the wolf's mouth, stifling the little cry he gave when he came, his insides licked raw and throbbing. He sank further down onto his knees. 

Which was all the invitation the alpha needed. 

A big furry leg eclipsed the light of the window. Tony scrunched his face against it, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, only to bump into the wolf's chest. The omega gasped in understanding as something long and slick rutted between his cheeks, catching on his hole but not quite managing to sink in. 

Tony dropped back down to his elbows, staring behind him as a long thin appendage with a bulbous head lined up for another go. 

He knew the instant the werewolf hit home, the thick tip of his cock sinking past his raw rim and making him shudder all over and cry out, still sensitive and aching for another round. The wolf's growl shook through his torso, the light of his arc reactor dancing across the steel floor under them. 

The wolf set a quick and brutal pace. Doing little more than rutting up into the omega hard and fast, nearly making him lose his balance. Tony's breath hitched with every quick snap, rolling his hips against it, searching for just the right angle- 

The omega was overcome with trembling purs as the wolf's cock pounded against his sweet spot, shaking him from head to toe, little mewls slipping from his lips until the pleasure and the pressure had him tumbling over the edge again. 

A cry escaped from his lips, dropping to his knees as the alpha's entire cock swelled, not just his knot, locking them together. It'd be uncomfortably tight...if Tony weren't still purring with pleasure beneath the massive body. 

"Mm.." The human grunted, turning away from the tongue tenderly brushing his face. "Don't be sweet now," Tony yawned. "You are gonna be so pissed off in the morning." He murmured, turning to cuddle against the soft fur of the wolf's belly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had my first Wicked Weekend snafu. I'm chalking it up to over-committing to other things, but, to make up for it, this one-shot will have a bonus chapter! Tony's pov from the night before. Look for it next weekend!


End file.
